1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to pavement markers, and is particularly concerned with pavement markers constructed in such a way as to have high resistance to being damaged by snow plows and similar equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has become common practice to delineate traffic lanes and the edges of roadways by pavement markers having retro-directive reflector elements or other reflecting material for reflecting the lights from vehicles traveling over the roadways at night. Such pavement markers are superior to painted strips on the roadway, since, under poor weather conditions, painted strips on the roadway are not visible.
A particular problem with pavement markers in colder climates is that the pavement markers are frequently subjected to damage and displacement by snow plows and similar road equipment. Typically, the pavement markers consist of plastic housings secured to the surface of the roadway by an adhesive, such as an epoxy resin. If the pavement marker projects from the surface of the roadway at an abrupt angle, it is easily damaged or displaced when struck by a snow plow. Furthermore, the weight of the snow plow frequently causes damage to the pavement marker.